SANGUIN
The Sanguin The Sanguin are the scions of Avasai, her saviour and quite likely her doom. In ages past the Pyraph were the people of Avasai, but they abandoned her for the vast emptiness of the Astral Void. Then came The Echelon, whom developed technologies and sciences, yet something terrible befall them, and in their wake came the Sanguin, called The Blood of Avasai. Truly, the Sang folk are homid in appearance, yet their pale, rosy skin is marked with a purple, wine stained pattern. While they rose from the shadows of The Echelon, they have long forgotten those times, and now lord over Avasai as its only children. '' ''Avasai is a living, breathing, nigh omnipotent, sentient force within the cosmos. Many say the centre of the Cosmos. Her surface is a verdant place with bountiful life, yet it crawls and seethes with dire creatures and diseases and venoms and inhospitable climates for the Sanguin. For with comprehension and understanding and wisdom comes a loss of toughness, fortitude and endurance. '' ''In Current times, the Sanguin live in bloated, giant cities built on the ruins of Pyraph and Echelon structure, on large shards of earth which float above the surface of Avasai. Strange, unknown and lost architecture of sprawling fortresses and cities sat atop mountainous, floating pieces of earth and rock; these 'shardspires' are each connected to Avasai via endless giant cords of vines and roots, known as 'mana'. There are even some Shardspires connected to other shards via mana. The Spires are loosely self autonmous, however The Caerillion is the power that holds them all together. While it is on the surface a authority for order and progress, it is interweaved with the Stellars Vermillis, Or the Faith of Blood and Stars, and the Court of Pages, which is a judicial sect of the Caerillion, however has much more influence in each Shardspires Councils than most believe. Each Spire's council is usually made of a Lord Counciller, who oversees the council, Lord Scribe who represents the Court of Pages, The High Prelate (or Lord Vermillis) who controls the Faith upon the Spire, Lord War, who commands the Spireguard. Vertiscolis Spire is the first of the main Shardspires to raise a Lord Dragon to the council, whom controls The Truth amongst that spire – and obviously has direct confrontation with the Lord Vermillis. The Sanguin all speak Sang, even if every Shardspire has different dialects and slang. They live for about a century, depending on wealth and position. While they use to be cremated and ashes blown into the sky as is the accordance of The Pyraph Divinity, there is a rising precedent to bury the body Below, and give power to The Pale Serpent. ''The Sanguin have their own language, Sang, which they developed as they evolved. While ages past, Avasai was home to the Pyraph, and much of the Sanguin structures are built upon Pyr foundations, they have almost totally abandoned or neglected the use of that primal tongue in favour of Sang. The Glyph Priests still speak Pyr for that is the language the Celestial Divines are known within. The Truth of The Pale Serpent, being a Sanguinian revelation, is ecclesiastically Sang. ''